The List
by CowabungaChick
Summary: My entry for turtlegirls16's Dream Date Contest! - Tonight was the night. Liz's first date with Donatello. She was pretty sure where he was taking her, and was sure that it would be a great night. Although, she was unsure if he would meet ALL The List's expectations... Well, she'll just have to find out. - Donny/OC - One-shot!


**Hey everyone! This is my entry for turtlegirls16's Dream Date Contest! It's about how I think my first date with my favorite turtle, Donatello, would go! :D Hope you all enjoy! P.S. In this, Liz(Me) is already friends with April, Casey, Master Splinter, and the guys! And P.P.S [X] is the equivalent of a checkmark.**

* * *

Liz finished putting the last touches on her outfit. She dressed casually for the date because, knowing Donatello, it wouldn't be somewhere terribly fancy. In fact, Liz thought he was going to take her to see the new air and space exhibit at the museum. He had been talking about wanting to see it for a while. Which that was just fine with Liz. She thought it was actually cute when he was excited about things like that. She smiled as she finished straightening the last bit of her dark brown hair and pulled it back with a black headband. She pulled at her dark purple long-sleeved shirt to straighten it out and then flattened the creases forming in her skinny jeans. She slipped her black Uggs and tucked her jeans in. After all the finishing touches were done, she went to grab her jean jacket out of her closet. She opened the door and grabbed the jacket off the hanger. Just as she was about to close the door, she saw the piece of construction paper taped to the door. She read over the writing and smiled.

"My future husband will…," She read. It was a list she started when she was about 14. That was the age all of Liz's friends started dating. She started that list to prioritize what traits were important to her in guys. Her friends called it 'The List' and thought she was being too picky, but Liz had learned in the past to never settle for less than she deserves.

Sure, she dated and stuff like that, but she wouldn't go for a second date if the guy didn't meet every single requirement 'The List' had. She's come close before, guys have meet all of them except one, but she had waited for 3 years and she wasn't about to give in now. She looked over the construction paper that read:

My Future Husband Will…

Be Intelligent

Be Sweet

Be Kind

Be Caring

Be Protective (Not crazily protective though.)

Be A Gentleman

Loves Me For Me, Flaws And All.

Be A Joker

Be Supportive

Be Great With Kids

Be Trustworthy

It was a list Liz had memorized. Every once in a while she would add another trait once she thought of one, but she hadn't added one in a few months. These 11 things seemed to be very important to her. She gave the piece of paper a small smile before closing the door. She put on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to April's, Mom!" Liz yelled.

"Okay dear, have fun on your date!" Her mom yelled back. Liz walked out of the house and down to street level. She quickly walked through all the people coming home from work and such. Eventually, she made it to April's shop, Second Time Around, where she was supposed to be meeting Donny. She walked in, hearing the dinging of the bell when she entered the antique shop.

"Welcome to Second Time Around!" April said from somewhere, but Liz couldn't see her.

"Hey April, It's Liz." Liz called. "Where are you?"

"Oh! Hi Lizzie! I'm in the back!" April called and Liz walked around to the back. April was up on a ladder trying to put boxes onto a tall shelf. Liz grabbed a box and handed it up to April. "So, are you ready for your first _date _with Donatello?" April giggled with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Liz smiled.

"Oh, please. You're going to be fine." April scoffed.

"You sound like you know this for a fact." Liz smirked at her.

"Well, everyone's known he was going to ask you out eventually. Even Casey. And that's saying something." Both of them laughed and Liz helped her finish stuff around the shop. She looked at the clock and saw it was a little past 7. So that meant Donny should be there any moment. April closed the shop for the night and then the two went upstairs to have some hot chocolate while they waited. Liz worryingly watched the time tick by as she sipped her beverage.

"What if-" Liz started but was cut off.

"Nope! Do not say 'What if he doesn't show'. That's not like Donny. He probably just got caught up doing something for a second." Just then, the turtles came in through the window.

"Liz, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Donny apologized quickly. Liz just smiled in relief.

"Don, it's fine. Really." She said. He gave her a small smile before he was nudged by Mikey.

"Oh right. Um… These are for you." Donny said and pulled a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Liz went speechless as she gingerly took them from him. No guy had ever gotten her flowers on a date. It was really… sweet and kind of Donny to do so.

2. Be Sweet [X]

3. Be Kind [X]

"Donny, they're beautiful! Thank you so much!" Liz smiled and jumped out of her seat to give him a big hug.

"It was my pleasure." Donny chuckled and hugged her back. Inside, he was so relieved that she loved them. Liz smelled the flowers, inhaling their fresh scent, before rushing off to the kitchen to put them in the vase. April would let her leave them here until they got back. As soon as Liz took care of her flowers, she went back into the living room where the others were. She sat the vase of flowers on the coffee table and smiled at them.

"April, can I leave these here until we get back?" Liz asked.

"Sure!" April said.

"Thanks." Liz smiled.

"Speaking of, I think we should get going." Donny spoke up. Liz looked over to see him in a bunch of clothes with the hood of his jacket up and a pair of sunglasses. He smiled at her, although she probably couldn't see it from all of the clothing, and held out his arm. Liz smiled back and took his arm in hers. "Ready?" He asked. She just looked up at him and nodded.

"Have fun! Be safe!" April said.

"We will!" Liz called back. They walked to the door and Donny opened it for her. She smiled some more.

6. Be A Gentleman [X]

"Thank you very much sir." Liz said and walked through. The couple walked to street level and then stopped. "So, what do you have planned for this first date of ours, Einstein?" Liz playfully asked.

"Depends on how I'm doing so far." Donny said. Liz just took his arm again.

"So far you're doing exceptionally well." She said.

Donny smiled widely. "Well in that case…" He said.

"What?" Liz asked.

"It's a surprise." He replied. Liz just laughed as they started to walk towards their destination. They talked about almost everything while they walked, yet Liz still couldn't seem to get Donny to tell her where they were going. Finally, he told her that they were almost there. They rounded the corner and Liz smiled at the museum. She was so right.

"I totally knew it." She said. He frowned though.

"Well, i-if you don't want to go there, we can go somewhere else…" He said.

Liz looked at him in confusion. "Why? I love the museum! I was hoping you'd take me here." He perked back up after that.

"Really?" He asked.

"Definitely. Now come on!" Liz laughed and dragged him towards the large building. After waiting in a long line, the pair was finally allowed entrance into the museum.

"Well, where do you want to go first?" Donny asked. Liz thought for a moment.

"Let's save the air and space exhibit for last. So, I sat we start at the Ancient Egyptian exhibit and make our way around." Liz said.

"My thoughts exactly." Donny replied. The two went over to the right towards the exhibit. Liz found it interesting at everything Donny knew about the ancient Egyptians. He was indeed, like Mikey always said, a walking encyclopedia.

"It's amazing how authentic they made everything look, I mean, did you see this replication of King Tut's casket?" Donny said as he stood in front of the golden replica. After not hearing a reply from Liz, he turned around to find her staring at the casket while biting her lip. She didn't look like she was having a good time. "Hey, Liz, are you okay? You don't look like you're having fun." He said. Liz raised her eyebrows a bit at his voice but didn't look at him. "Liz?" Donny asked again.

"Hmm?" Liz asked, pealing her eyes away from the casket to look at a very worried Donny. He was really concerned about her not having a good time.

4. Be Caring [X]

"Are you okay?" Donny repeated.

Liz smiled a bit and grabbed his bulky hand in her small one. "Don, I fine. I'm having a great time. I really am. It's just… you intrigue me." She said.

"Really? How?" Don asked.

"You know so much. I'm pretty sure a tour guide would know less than you." Liz laughed, but then she took a deep breath and looked down. "I guess… I just don't see why you would want to date me if I'm not even close to you in intelligence." Donny was shocked. He didn't know that it bothered her so much that she wasn't smart like he was. But in all honesty, Donny felt pretty guilty. He lifted her head up to where she was looking at him.

"Liz, you are too smart. You're one of the smartest people I know. I mean, c'mon, what girl now days uses big words like 'exceptionally' and 'intrigue'? Only smart ones, that's who." Donny said. Liz smiled a bit. "And besides, even if you weren't smart, it wouldn't change the fact that I like you."

7. Loves Me For Me, Flaws And All. [X]

"Really?" Liz asked.

"Absolutely." Donny smiled. "C'mon, let's go to the Fish of The World next." The couple walked over to see all the giant tanks filled with different tropical fish. As the pair looked over a giant fish from India, a small hand pulled at Liz's shirt. Liz looked down to see a little girl, no older than five. She looked really sad and had tear stained cheeks. Liz bent down to be at eye level with the little blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

"Hi sweetie. What's the matter?" Liz asked.

"I-I lost my d-daddy." The little girl hiccupped. Donny knelt down beside Liz and he was thankful the Fish of The World room was dark so the little girl couldn't see his real appearance .

"Where'd you lose him at? Do you remember?" Donny asked. The little girl whimpered before shaking her head no.

"I-I-I want my daddy!" She said, starting to cry. The little girl ran to Donny and just cried in his jacket. Donny was surprised at first, but then gently patted her back. Liz gave him a look that said 'What do we do?'

"It's okay. We're going to find him, okay?" Donny told her. The little girl sniffled before she pulled away and nodded. "I'm Donny and this is Liz. What's your name?"

"E-Emily." The little girl said.

"Well Emily, I want you to come with Liz and I and we're going to find your dad, okay?" Donny said. Emily gave him a small smile and a nod before hugging him again. Liz was trying so hard to hold back a squeal. This was just too adorable. Donny picked up the little girl and stood. They walked out of the exhibit and to the front desk where Donny sat Emily down.

"Um, hi." Liz said to get the worker's attention. The lady turned and greeted her with forced happiness.

"How may I help you today, ma'am?" She asked.

"This little girl lost her dad. Do you think you could call over the intercom for him or something?" Liz asked.

"Yes. What is her name?" The woman asked.

"Emily." Donny answered. Emily hid behind Donny's leg as the mean looking woman picked up the phone and talked. A few seconds later, an announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention, attention please. Would the father of Emily please come to the front desk, we have found your daughter." The announcement said. Donny bent down to Emily's level.

"Okay Emily, your daddy will be here any minute." He said. Emily nodded.

"Will you wait with me?" She asked. Liz smiled again.

"Of course." Donny said. After a few minutes, a man came into view.

"Emily? Baby?" He said.

"Daddy! I'm right here!" Emily yelled at him. The man turned around quickly and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his daughter. He raced over to the desk and caught her in a hug.

"Are you alright Emily? I'm so glad I found you!" He said. He then turned to Donny and Liz. "Thank you so much for bringing her here. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"It was no problem, sir. I'm just glad she's back with her family." Donny answered.

"Yes, and I'm glad there are actually still people alive who she could trust. I was so afraid she would be kidnapped or such." The father said. Liz smiled.

10. Be Great with kids [X]

11. Be Trustworthy [X]

The father then turned to Emily. "C'mon sweetheart. We have to go back to Mommy now."

"Goodbye Donny! Goodbye Liz!" Emily waved at the two as her father carried her away. The two waved at her until she was out of sight.

"You handled that really well." Liz said in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Donny replied with a smile, sounding very pleased with himself. "Now, where to?"

"You pick this time." Liz said. Donny thought for a second.

"Civil War exhibit?" He asked.

"Whatever floats your boat, Einstein." Liz smiled playfully. Donny grinned back at her.

"Buoyancy." Donny said. Liz got a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"You know, the force that keeps things floating. You said 'whatever floats your boat' and I said buoyancy. Buoyancy floats my boat." Donny chuckled. Liz just rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm.

1. Be Intelligent [X]

8. Be A Joker [X]

The couple spent another two hours looking at all of the exhibits in the museum. They ended their visit by watching a show in the new planetarium in the air and space part of the museum. It was the perfect way to end a perfect date if you ask Liz. About a couple of minutes though the show, Donny slipped his hand in hers. They spent the whole remaining 20 minutes of the show just holding hands and gazing up at the stars, galaxies, and constellations that were presented on the dome ceiling. When that was done, it was getting late so they decided to start walking towards April's hand in hand.

"I had a really good time tonight Don." Liz said.

"Me too." Donny said. "I'm glad you agreed to go with me."

"I'm glad you bucked up the courage to ask me." Liz giggled. "Raph told me that you had a hard time contemplating whether you should or not. He said he and Mikey had to practice with you." Donny groaned and smacked his forehead.

"They really told you that?" He sighed.

"Yup." Liz said. "But you didn't have to be afraid. I said yes, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You did. But I thought you'd say no. Although Raph told me 'Dude, all it takes is 20 seconds of insane courage to ask her out'. And, now here we are. I'm happy he told me that or I'd still probably be contemplating whether or not to do it." Donny chuckled. Liz smiled and fought back a chill coming to her, but wasn't successful. Her body shook and she tried to hide it by doing a fake sneeze.

"Ahchoo!" She said. Donny looked at her suspiciously.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I sneezed." Liz shrugged innocently.

"Then that was the weirdest sneeze I've ever heard. Are you alright?" He asked and brought his hand up to feel her forehead. Liz rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine. If I wasn't you'd be the first to know Doctor Donatello." Liz told him. Suddenly, there was a crash in the alley next to them. They both looked over when they heard whispers and the sounds of feet hitting the pavement.

"Stay here." Donny told her, then took off into the dark alley, leaving Liz alone. She didn't like being alone, especially at night. Purple Dragon gang members lurked around at night. And Purple Dragons did terrible things to young women like Liz. Just being out by herself made Liz feel very vulnerable. She hoped Donny would be back soon. While she stood there, she heard voices to her right. She turned her head and saw a gang of Purple Dragons headed down the street. Liz panicked then. _What do I do? What do I DO? Okay Liz, chill. You have two options. Stay here like Donny told you and get raped by Purple Dragons, OR you could go into the dark, scary alley to hide._ Liz thougt to herself. Not the best options but it was all she had. And she liked the second option better than the first. _To the alley it is! _She quickly stepped into the darkness and pushed her back up against the wall. She tried to control her breathing as the voices got closer and closer to her location.

"'ey, boys. Did ya see dat?" A voice said.

"See what, Chainsaw?" A second asked. Chainsaw. That didn't sound like a person Liz wanted to mess with.

"Someone jus' stepped inta dat alley over dere." Chainsaw answered. Liz's breath caught in her throat. The footsteps continued to come towards her and soon the five men were standing on the sidewalk to her left, but she was still hidden by the darkness and was so silent it would make a mime jealous. Then, one of them pulled out a lighter and soon Liz was revealed to the men. The all started to snicker and looked amused. Liz was so scared now that she didn't dare move. "Well, well, well boys. Look what we have here." Chainsaw said. Liz picked him out easily because he was the biggest of the five and had a bald head. He kind of looked like Vin Diesel on steroids, only with a tattoo of a dragon on one arm and a chainsaw on the other. "What's a girl like you doing alone on a night like tonight, babe?" A sudden burst of courage ran through Liz and she stepped away from the wall but backed away from the crazed men.

"Don't call me babe." Liz said through gritted teeth. Maybe she'd been hanging out with April too much…

"Feisty one, eh boys?" Chainsaw stares hungrily at her. The others chuckle as their leader advances on the girl. Chainsaw grabs her arms tightly and pushes her back up against the wall. Liz was about to scream, but Chainsaw let go of one of her arms to cover her mouth. "This'd be much easier if ya'd stay quiet." He growled in a low tone. Liz brought up her free hand and punched the side of his face. Chainsaw fell to the ground, cursing as his men tried to help him up. In the meanwhile, Liz screamed.

"DONNY!" She yelled. "HEL-" She was cut off as they threw her to the ground. Liz scurried back as the men advanced. "Stay back!" She said as she dug around in her purse for something useful but she had nothing. Just a bunch of girly stuff. She couldn't scare off a guy named Chainsaw with a tube of chapstick!

"Don't you dare touch her." A voice commanded and it sounded like music to Liz's ears. Donny stepped out of the shadows (Out of his clothes and back to his turtle self.) and ran to her aid. Liz got back on her feet and stood behind him while he held his bo staff in a fighting position.

5. Be Protective (Not crazily protective though.) [X]

"Aw lookie here. The little girl has a freaky boyfriend." Chainsaw said in amusement.

"He's NOT freaky! And he could kick your butt to Jupiter and back!" Liz said. Donny was surprised honestly. He left to stop a Foot ninja store break in and just as he gets back he sees she's in trouble. And she also didn't deny that he was her boyfriend. Even though it wasn't really important right then, it still made Donny smile. Chainsaw growled at her and then charged. Donny pushed Liz back with the end of his bo staff just in time for him to give the leader a swift kick in the stomach. He fell backwards and took down another of the men. Donny ducked just in time to avoid a blow to the skull by a baseball bat. He came back up and split kick the two surrounding him, knocking them out cold. Chainsaw and his other lackey got back up and charged again, but Donny was one step ahead of them. He purposely swung his bo staff at Chainsaw and when the leader caught it, Donny swung him around to where he and his buddy bumped heads. They both fell to the ground.

"Let me go you sad excuse for a gang member!" Donny heard Liz yell. He turned around, only to see a gun pointed at his face though and Liz in a chokehold of the remaining Dragon.

"Stay where ya are!" The guy yelled at Donny while tightening his grip on Liz. Don froze and eyed her carefully. Liz was thinking of plans in her mind. By the poor chokehold this guy had her in, she could easily flip him. But Donny had to knock the gun from him first. She gave her date a look that told him her whole plan. Miraculously, he nodded in understanding and gave her a smile. She read his look perfectly and she slightly smirked. He was actually encouraging her to fight this low life off.

9. Be Supportive [X]

"Okay, okay." Donny said to the guy and started to lower his bo staff to the ground. Liz got her hands into position on the thug's hands. Just like Raph taught her. Just as Donny was about to sit his weapon to the floor, he flicked it up quickly and knocked the gun out of the thug's hand. Liz took this as her cue and flipped the guy over. He landed with a loud thud on the ground and was knocked out.

"Teaches you punks to mess with me! My boyfriend can take you all out!" Liz cheered, then she realized what she said. She and Donny looked at each other before both looking away and blushing. "Um… Thanks for saving me." Liz said.

"No problem. Sorry I took so long. The Foot was raiding a store down this alley and I had to stop them." Donny said, strapping his bo staff to his back.

"It's okay. You gotta save the world from evil ninjas. I get it." Liz smiled at him. "We should probably get back to April's now."

"Yeah. We should." Don agreed. This time, they got to April's by the roofs considering Donny lost his clothes when he took them off to fight. He carried Liz across the rooftops so he could do the difficult jumps and drops she couldn't. Liz laid contently in her rescuer's arms as she listened to him breathing. Soon, her eyelids started to drop. She snuggled closer to Donny and wrapped her arms around his neck, then fell asleep. Don smiled at this action, but continued to run across the roofs of New York. Finally, he came to April's he carried the sleeping beauty in his arms to the fire escape and climbed in through the window. April was sitting on her sofa and reading a book. She looked up at him with a frown.

"You're an hour late Donatello." She scolded him, but she got up so he could put Liz on the couch.

"Sorry April. We uh… kind of got in some trouble." Donny replied then went to tell her the whole story of why they were late. April nodded in understanding.

"Well, I called Erica earlier and said Lizzie was staying the night with me because she was so tired. I didn't want her freaking out because Lizzie wasn't home yet." April chuckled.

"Yeah, that'd be bad." Donny agreed. He then pulled out his shell-cell to see if his family was freaking out because he wasn't home. He had two texts.

'_Don, you and Liz okay? You're thirty minutes late. Master Splinter's getting worried. Text back.' _Leo had put. Don quickly texted him back, explaining everything, then went to open the next text from Raph.

'_Ya must be havin' some serious fun with Liz if ya an hour late Donny-boy. Just don't be havin' too much fun or I'll have ta kick yer shell. XP' _The text read. Donny rolled his eyes and replied. Liz started to wake up then.

"Hmghhmmneh?" She mumbled into the couch cushion.

"What's that sweetie?" April asked as she combed her dark hair behind her ears. Donny saw Liz's dark brown eyes flutter open.

"Is Don still here?" She asked in a clear tone as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm right here." Donny replied. Liz sleepily smiled.

"Good." She said. April explained to her that she was staying the night and Liz nodded. Then she stared at April and briefly took a glance at Don before returning her gaze to the redhead.

"Oh, I get it." April whispered. "I'll go read my book in my room. Goodnight Don." She stood and took off.

"Goodnight April." Donny replied. Liz and Don sat in silence for a while. Liz thought back to the date night with Donatello and stopped in her track. She froze. Donny had passed each of 'The List's requirements. It made her nervous, yet really, really happy at the same time.

"Well, I've got to go." Donny said and stood. "Master Splinter's getting really worried."

"Okay." Liz said in a small voice. Donny smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight. I had a really great time. Well, apart from the end." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I had a great time too." Liz grinned. "See ya soon?"

"Definitely." Donny confirmed then made his way for the window. Liz bit her lip as Raph's advice to Don played in her head. _All it takes is 20 seconds of insane courage… _

"Don, wait." Liz said suddenly and stood. Donny stopped and turned to her with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Liz bit her lip again.

"20 seconds…" She said. Don still looked confused, but not for long. Liz advanced to him, closing the long gap between them, reached up and kissed him right on the mouth. Donny was so surprised, yet so pleased at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her as close as possible to him. Her scent filled the air around him and it just made him want her more. She tasted like cinnamon, probably from her gum. Donny had never been so venerable in his entire life. If the building was set on fire right then, he wouldn't even notice. All that mattered to the techno genius in that moment was the girl in his arms.

Liz was caught up in her own world too. She never expected Donny, the genius, shy, turtle pacifist to be so passionate. She loved the way the muscles on his arms felt around her waist. She just loved everything about the moment and hoped it would never end. But sadly, she just jinxed it. Her cell phone started blaring her mother's ringtone, making Liz jump in Donny's arms. She groaned and pulled out her phone while Donny just chuckled.

"Hello?" Liz asked.

"_Hi Sweetie! Did you arrive at April's okay? Tell me, how was the date?" _Her mom started asking so many questions, making Liz's head twirl.

"Mom, whoa, slow down." Liz replied. Donny pointed to the clock and gave her a sorry look. 'I have to go!' He mouthed. Liz pushed out her bottom lip slightly but nodded. He smiled at her before kissing her once more then vanishing into the night. Liz closed the window behind him before focusing all of her attention on her mom. "Yeah Mom, the date was great. I had a really great time." She said and went to lie on the couch.

"_Good! Now tell me, did he pass The List's expectations?" _Her mom asked. Liz bit her lip while she smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, he did. He's just amazing like that."

(Word Count: 4,848)

* * *

**SO, how was it? Grand prize worthy? But I would honestly be happy with runner up. Haha, I was just glad for entering this contest! It was a lot of fun imagining my first date with Donny! :D And yes, I do actually have a list of traits a guy has to have. It's the same list as in this fic actually! Hey, If I can't actually marry Donny, I want the closest thing possible! ;)**

**Hope you and the guys liked it turtlegirls16! :)**

**CowabungaChick**

**7/28/12:: (Went through and checked spelling and such. Hope I managed to get everything right!)**


End file.
